


Sharing

by Nocturnalist (CaptainJack)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Feels!, I swear chapter 2 isn't sad!, It's porn, Jason is a mastermind, Leo saves the day, Multi, Percy cries durring Finding Nemo, Polyamory, Self-Hatred, Smut, fear of suicide, this was saposed to be PWP but it's not even close, threat of mass suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJack/pseuds/Nocturnalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole Cupid incident Jason has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Akillies Heel of the Seven

Jason’s POV

Jason had never really thought about the possibility of being gay. The fact that Nico of all people was came as a bit of a surprise to him, but it also opened up a whole slew of opportunities for him. He decided he needed a plan.

"Do you find me attractive Nico?" he asked one day about about a week later, "I only ask because I have a plan, but it will only work if you do."

"You are quite handsome Jason," Nico replied.

"Would you mind too terribly if we told Annabeth and Piper if it meant that you had a chance at Percy?" Jason asked tentatively.

"If it's really necessary for your plan then I guess I can stand the idea," Nico replied cautiously.

"Alright then, meet me in my cabin in an hour and I'll make sure that this is going to work," Jason said with a sigh of relief.

 

An hour later Piper, Nico, and Annabeth stood in Jason's cabin.

"Why are we here Jason?" Piper asked.

"Because I  plan to fix some romantic problems and I can't do it without your help and consent," he said, "To start off Nico is gay and the rest of us are bi." Everyone nodded their heads while looking a bit surprised. "Now, Nico and I both have crushes on Percy with the added complication that I also have a crush on Nico. Next, you two are crushing on each other as well. My proposal is that we all share. Now you're thinking, 'but then why isn't Percy here?'  The answer is that I think we have to ease him into this one as I haven't picked up anything other than his love for Annabeth. I suggest that Annabeth confesses that she's bi and then after a while admits that she thinks Piper is hot. Then we set up another one of these and get him to agree to share Annabeth with Piper. Next it's my turn, I'm going to seduce Percy and then convince him that we need Nico as well. If convincing him doesn't work we'll think of another way to bring Nico into it. I swear on the river Styx that I will incorporate Nico into the relationship if I have any control in the situation at all," Jason said.

"Sounds great," the others chorused.

 

Percy POV

"Percy? I have something I need to tell you," Annabeth looked anxious and Percy was immediately terrified.

"Alright go ahead," Percy said after taking a moment to steel himself.

"I'm bi," she said and Percy just stared at her blankly, "It means I like both guys and girls."

"Oh," said Percy finally understanding, "So you still like me, just not exclusively."

"I kinda have this crush on Piper too, ya," she said a bit apologetically.

"Okay, so long as you still love me I don't have a problem with your also liking Piper," Percy said, "I'm willing to share." Annabeth sighed in relief.

 

<About a week later>

 

"Hey Percy," Jason said as he approached, "I have a bit of a weird question for you. Has Annabeth said anything to you about her sextualitly?"

"I don't see where that's any of your business," Percy said not sure if Annabeth would want him spreading it around or not.

"Oh, that's a relief," Jason said, "Has she talked to you about Piper? Cause I got some interesting news from Piper last night and I think the only reason they're not dating is because they don't know the other's feelings and us. I think the two of us should play matchmaker."

"Oh, okay, that does sound like the best thing we could do in this situation," Percy said not used to being verbally steamrolled by Jason of all people.

"Great, get Annabeth and meet me in my cabin in ten minutes!" he said and rushed off.

 

"Annabeth," Percy said as he walked up to her, "Jason wants us to meet him in his cabin in like two minutes."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Something about Piper," he said not wanting to reveal too much.

 

"So there are some admonitions that need to be made. I'll start, I suspected Annabeth and Percy confirmed it when he got all up in my face for asking personal questions the answers to which would have been told to him in confidence. Of course what he actually said was 'I don't see how that's any of your business,' but..." Jason said as soon as the door was closed behind Percy and Annabeth.

"Suspected what?" Piper asked.

"That I have a crush on you," Annabeth said before Jason could answer for her.

"Oh, that's a relief," Piper said, "Because I feel the same way. But what about you two, are you okay with this?"

"I already told Annabeth that I was willing to share her with you," Percy said.

"As long as you're willing to share me with any guys I might crush on I don't have a problem with it," Jason said. Percy looked at him sharply.

"You're bi as well?" he asked, "I hadn't pegged you for it."

"That was the idea," Jason said with a big grin on his face, "The bis are always where you least expect them."

That last comment stuck with Percy. It chased him in his dreams and it got him wondering who Jason had really meant. Had he meant himself or Percy? Percy decided Jason must have meant him when the flirting began the next day. Jason was pretty subtle about it, but not so subtle that Percy missed it entirely. For example Percy had been sparing with Frank and had taken his shirt off as they were in the middle of the mediterranean and it was HOT. He finished his last bout and turned to find Jason staring appreciatively. Much to his own surprise Percy found it flattering rather than uncomfortable. Jason noticed and that's when he started hunting Percy in earnest.

 

<A month later>

Percy didn't know how he'd gotten in this situation. He couldn't quite remember if Jason had actually said something to provoke him or if he'd just gotten tired of the constant leering and innuendos, but in any case he had taken a swing at Jason. Now he was glad he had done so while in the privacy of Jason's cabin because what had started as a fist fight had quickly turned into something else entirely. He had been grappling with Jason when suddenly he was being kissed by the infuriating blond. And from there some how they had ended up with Percy standing against the wall and Jason kneeling in front of him.

"May I?" Jason asked his hands on Percy's fly. Percy just nodded not trusting himself to speak. Jason slowly and reverently undid Percy's fly and dragged his jeans down to his knees. Then he slowly did the same to his boxers. He just stared appreciatively at Percy's dick for a moment before kissing the head. Percy gasped a little and then moaned loudly when Jason took him into his mouth. Percy had to admit Jason had a talented tongue, but what really got to him was when Jason took him all the way to the hilt and then started to hum.

"Jason I'm...!" was all the warning he got out before he came down the other boy's throat. Jason pulled back and smiled. "We should probably talk about our relationship now," he said, his voice rough from all the abuse he had just put his throat through,"You see you're not the only boy I find unbearably attractive. And I know for a fact he shares my feelings towards you."

"Who?" Percy asked mistified.

"Nico," Jason said simply.

"Is he bi too?" Percy asked.

"No, he's gay and he's had a crush on you practically since he met you. And you know he's been beating himself up about it, because in the thirties this sort of thing was a hanging offence in Europe," Jason said seriously.

"Oh gods!" Percy said, "We need to show him it's okay then!"

"Yes, and I think you should be the one to show him. He already knows that I like him, but it's going to take a lot of convincing to prove to him you aren't doing this out of pity or because you're humoring me," Jason said.

"I'll do it," Percy said,"but first let me take care of that for you"

Nico's POV

Nico had just about decided he didn't want Jason's pitty deal when Percy started courting him. Yes, courting. It was old fashioned even for Nico, but is was really sweet and was totally winning him over. It started small, Percy would open doors for him and pull out his chair at dinner. Percy payed more attention and tried to anticipate things Nico might need. And then there was the way Percy looked at him, the firmly harnessed desire in his eyes was not something Nico could have anticipated. Over the next month it progressed to the point where Percy kissed his hand. Both he and Hazel blushed at that one.

"Is Percy courting you?" Hazel asked him.

"Yes, I believe he is," he replied. Hazel took a moment to rearrange her world view. And realized something.

"If...if men can date men then...isn't Percy dating Jason?" she asked.

"Yes, but apparently Jason has a thing for me too," Nico said. Hazel rearranged her world view again.

"Will dating them make you happy?" she asked.

Nico smiled,"Yes, I think it will."

"Then I can bloody well make my world view such that I'm not just okay with that I'm happy for you, no matter how long it takes!" she said with determination.

"When you do would you let me know? I want them, but I just can't seem to convince myself that I'm okay with that!" he said desperately. Hazel gathered him into her arms.

"Shhh, I just did, all you have to do is let them convince you that they love you and then the prejudices will just cease to matter," she said, "That's what just happened for me." Nico cried quietly in Hazel's armes.

"If you want I'll tell them the trouble you're having and then you'll have just that many more shoulders you can cry on if you need to," she offered. He nodded, it might help even if he didn't end up taking up that last offer it would certainly give the boys some idea of what they were up against.

Percy's POV

<The next day>

Hazel walked up to Percy with a troubled look on her face, "Get Jason," she said, "We need to talk."

"You need to know what you're up against," she said once they had settled in Jason's cabin,"Nico is fighting a war with himself. You see the era we were raised in literally condemned gays to death for being the perverted friends of satan, worse than whores. Nico's heart-break last night was enough to rid me of those prejudices, but he's not so lucky. Logically he knows that they're stupid, but his self-esteem is absolute zero at the moment because his subconscious is telling him he's perverted. It's just fortunate that he's a demigod or he might believe the bit about satan as well." The looks on the boys faces got more and more horrified as she spoke.

"We knew he would be beating himself up, but we had no idea it was this bad," Jason said, his voice trembling,"I think we need to call a meeting, but it can't be obvious to Nico that that's what we're doing."

"We'll be flying over a village in the next two hours, Hazel and I should take him out for an icecream run and a trip to the beach while you explain the situation to everyone," Percy said.

"It's a plan," Jason replied.

Jason's POV

<Two hours later>

"I've called you all here for a terrifying reason, but I need to explain a little backstory first so you'll understand why I'm so terrified. When Nico and I fought Cupid we lost, the price for the staff was an admonition. Nico's. Nico is gay, some of you already knew this and also that he's had a crush on Percy since he met him. Now I've got this little scream going to make people's lives better, so far it has included getting Annabeth and Piper together, Percy and myself together, and Percy has started courting Nico. Now for the alarming part. Percy and I were informed by Hazel this morning that Nico's self esteem is nil. She used the words absolute zero. This is because, like Hazel herself, Nico was actually born in the thirties. Now the words Hazel said were used in the thirties to describe the gay were perverted friends of satan and worse than whores, so now you see why I'm terrified. To Nico's mind what he feels is wrong and I'm afraid that while Percy or I could handle a gay joke without taking it personally Nico might very well commit suicide. So please, don't be obvious about it, but don't do anything that could reinforce a feeling of worthlessness, cause I don't think Percy or I would survive his suicide," Jason said and broke down crying.

"For the record, I believe the seven would be cut down to just Leo if he committed suicide, because Piper and I wouldn't survive Jason and Percy's deaths and Hazel wouldn't survive Nico's and Frank wouldn't survive Hazel's so... Everyone is on discrete suicide watch from now on," Annabeth said.

"I would not survive being alone," Leo said with wide terrified eyes, "I probably wouldn't commit suicide, but I'd definitely go insane."

"So it's decided then," Reyna said,"We're keeping Nico alive.

Nico's POV

<Two weeks later>

"They might tell themselves that they like me, but I can feel the fear in their eyes," Nico said to Hazel through a locked door.

"Yes, they're terrified! They know how low your self esteem is and their terrified that they'll say the wrong thing and you'll commit suicide!" Hazel cried.

"Why would they be terrified of that?" Nico asked.

"Because you'd literally take the whole ship with you!" she said.

"Why?" Nico was genuinely confused now.

"Because Percy, Jason, and I would all commit suicide as soon as we gave up hope that we could save you. And once that happened Piper, Annabeth, and Frank wouldn't just mourn you they'd commit suicide because of Percy, Jason, and I. Reyna would try to stay, but eventually she would have to go see to her Romans and Leo would go insane from grief and loneliness, there is literally no-one who would survive your death!" Hazel explained with desperation in her voice.

"She's right Nico, but even if no-one committed suicide, we'd all be devastated and probably all die of starvation, 'cause I mean really, who has the stomach for food when a friend kills himself, especially when everyone's thinking,'maybe if I'd done something as simple as compliment him he would be alive,'" Leo's voice said. There were many murmurs of agreement. Nico started to sob. He got up and unlocked the door. And then everyone was hugging him and sobbing right along with him.

"I really mean that much to you?" Nico asked and was answered by a chorus of yesses.

"The fact that you have to ask makes me want to ... scratch that it strait up makes me cry," Jason said.

"Me too," Percy said.

"I think we all need to cuddle, so lets set up some cushions and watch Finding Nemo," Piper said.

"But that story's so sad!" Percy said.

"It has a happy ending Percy!" Annabeth said, "And I think the mood is right."

Nico lay against Percy with Jason's head in his lap and Hazel on his other side. Jason was stretched across Annabeth and Piper's laps and Frank and Leo were on the other side of Hazel. From then on Nico had the Seven wrapped around his little finger. Even after they returned to the camps they had become so accustomed to doing anything for him that they continued to do anything he asked of them without question.


	2. Bed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Percy and Jason were being careful again, but this time Nico knew why. They were itching to get him into their bed, but they knew they needed to take it slow because Nico would still sometimes freeze while they were kissing him. So for now they were just cuddling. At some point his boys decided that they would strip supper slowly. They put on a movie and would remove an article of clothing every five minutes or so. Percy took off his shirt and then five minutes later Jason did the same. By the time the movie was over they were all stripped to their underwear. Nico found that at that point his hormones took over and his boys could be more free with him. They quickly stripped the rest of the way and Nico was enjoying the feeling of Percy's dick pressed against his ass. He rolled his hips a little and heard a moan escape Percy. And then it was Nico's turn to moan as Jason took Nico in his mouth. Did the boy have no gag reflex? Because Nico quickly found Jason's nose pressed to his pelvis. While Jason preceded to suck him off Percy slowly pushed one finger into his ass and Nico was loving it. He happened to look down and find that Jason had his own fingers up his ass and that just turned Nico on more. Jason slowly pulled off Nico's dick with a wet popping sound and went and lay face down on the bed with his legs spread wide. Percy took his fingers from Nico's ass and lead him over to the bed.

"Look at Jason, he's inviting you in," Percy whispered in his ear. Suddenly Nico figured out what the fingers had been for. He crawled up on the bed behind Jason and lined up with his entrance. He stopped.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh,"Percy said rubbing his back and Jason moved back a little. Nico gasped and started pushing in. Once he was all the way sheathed in Jason's ass he spread his own legs to let Percy in. Suddenly Nico was overloading on pleasure as he felt Percy's dick slowly push into his ass. Once Percy was all the way in Jason started begging for them to move. as Percy pulled out Nico followed him and then Percy slamming back into him pushed him deep into Jason. Nico and Jason both moaned as their prostates were hit. This seemed to drive Percy to distraction as he immediately upped the pace. Soon the room was filled with moans and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Jason came first totally untouched and as he did he clenched which sent Nico over the edge inadvertently doing the same to Percy. Nico quite liked the feeling of being filled while he himself was filling another. They just lay there for a while not othering to pull out. Then Percy reluctantly withdrew from Nico and he did the same to Jason. Immediately Nico found himself sandwiched between the two larger boys who were whispering their happiness into his ears.

 

Nico woke up the next morning very confused. He was lying somewhere much warmer than his bed in the Hades cabin, his ass ached, he was naked, and were a pair of somethings poking him, one on the front and one on the back. He opened his eyes to be greeted by a beautiful expanse of flesh.

"Oh," he said quietly as he realized that the poking was from the morning wood the two boys he had had sex with the night before were having. He soon realized that they weren't the only ones and he wasn't going to be able to do anything about it until someone else woke up because he could not move. He felt the pressure on his front decrease as Jason woke up, but then he felt Jason's hand and realized they wouldn't be leaving the Poseidon cabin for a while.

  



End file.
